Reinventing Feminism
by Marylaand
Summary: It was a well known fact that Harry and Danny didn't exactly treat girls... as well as they should. This time, destiny will teach them a lesson that will turn their lives upside down.


**A/N: I'm not even sure if I should start a new multi-chaptered story right now, but anyway. This one came from an idea I got from a TV show, and will most likely contain everything you can find in a genderswap story. There are a few of those in this fandom (and good ones!) but, those haven't been updated in a while, so I thought I'd start one myself. By the way, a big thank you to everyone reading You Never Really Forget. I promise I'll update that one soon. You guys are amazing! Enjoy!**

'Wake up.'

Harry woke up slowly and grunted with annoyance at the hands the shook him up and grabbed his shoulders. The voice was slightly familiar, but he could not quite associate it with anyone he knew. He finally opened his eyes before blinking twice, and then rolled his eyes.

'Oh, Danny, not again! We're dead if Tom finds out we took hookers over.' Harry rubbed his eye sockets and eyed the beautiful woman in front of him.

She did not look much younger than him, had pale skin, dotted with light freckles all over her arms, shoulders and back. Her face was round, eyes of a deep blue and pale pink full lips. Her long dark hair was curly and reached her mid back, and she was covering her breasts with a red balnket, similar to those on Danny's bedroom. Harry screatched his chin and took a deep breath.

'Look, lady, I didn't want to be rude, but-' She interrupted him with a sigh and grabbed the small mirror in Harry's night table, turning it to him.

Harry's mouth was hung open.

His reflexion in the mirror was not his. Could not be his. A blue eyed brunette stared back at him, also looking surprised.

Because Harry did not expect to wake up in a woman's body today.

Not today.

_Not any bloody day._

He turned back to the other girl and frowned.

_'Danny_?'

'Just like you, mate. I woke up like this and I didn't want to believe it.' Danny explained him apologetically. The two of them had checked if Tom and Dougie were still sleeping, and then proceeded to find the smallest clothes they had, as they had both seemingly shrunk over night. Harry sighed.

'How will we explain this to Tom and Doug?' Danny winced at his new feminine voice. He would have liked it, if he heard it in another girl, as it was husky and still had his Bolton accent, but it didn't felt right to hear it coming out of his own mouth.

'Tom and Dougie?' Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'How do we tell _anyone_? They'll probably put us in a mental hospital!'

'Ughh... right.' Danny moaned. 'What do we do?'

'I don't know. I mean-' Harry was interrupted by a phone ringing.

'Isn't that your ringtone, Harry?' The drummer nodded and got up to pick up his phone from the coffee table.

'It's a private number.' He said, more to himself than to Danny.

'Pick up.' The Northener suggested.

'Hello?'

_'Hello Harry and Danny_.' A voice replied, faking sweetness. Harry tilted his head to the side and put on speaker phone, so that Danny could hear it too.

'I'm sorry- who is this?'

_'Oh dear... you'll remember eventually. I mean... you'll just have to, if you want to have your willies back_.' The other line went silent for a moment, but then another voice continued. _'You know, guys- or should I say girls? Well, now that you have feminine bodies, maybe now you will gain some respect for women in general.'_

Danny and Harry exchanged scared and confused looks.

'W-What?'

_'You know what?_' The first voice asked. _'It will definitely be fun to watch you two knobs deal with being girls._'

'No, no, _no_- who are you and what have you done to us, you freak?' Harry started to raise his voice.

_'Maybe when you find out you'll be able to solve your problems.'_

'No! Don't you dare hanging up-'

'Did they-'

'Yes! They hung up on us!' Harry threw his phone to the sofa angrily and sat with his face on his hands. Danny sat next to him and started chewing on his thumb, which he hadn't done in years.

'Who the _bloody_ hell are you?'

Tom showed up in the living room, still in his pyjamas holding a newspaper, and ran a hand through his face, before frowning.  
'Harry? Danny?' He dropped the newspaper. 'What the hell?'


End file.
